


某位女人的日记摘录

by T1213121



Series: 躁郁症治疗记录（ALL福ALL） [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 关于冬木市某个女人的日记摘录。





	某位女人的日记摘录

**Author's Note:**

> 所有译名全部是个人爱好。
> 
> 硕大无比的OOC!OOC!OOC!
> 
> DK身！福尔摩斯/老年心！海伦娜
> 
> 二部结局猜测有，海伦娜≈埃琳娜设定有。
> 
> 越写越OOC，太丢人了，遇到自己推就写的这么垃圾真是对不起。

201x年4月21日 （日）

隔壁空置很久的房间终于搬来了一户新人家。最初，我以为他们是一对父母同意后结婚的年轻夫妻。看起来实在是太像了，吵吵闹闹甜甜蜜蜜地在一起一回又一回的从楼下往楼上搬着东西。男孩子虽然看起来瘦瘦高高弱不禁风，但意外能同时搬动两个满满当当的大箱子。女孩子比较矮小，很可爱的样子，穿着露肩的小裙子，吃力地搬着一个放满了杂物的箱子，还差点摔倒在地上，多亏男孩子腾出只手扶了一把。

“啊、啊，这才是爱情的模样啊。”从猫眼往外偷看的我不由得发出这样的感叹。

还没等孩他爸回答我，猫眼外的男孩就向我——我，投来了锐利的目光，像一只鹰，吓得我慌忙跑回屋里。正常来说应该想是不是突然对上了的眼神，只是因为在人群中多看了你一眼之类的，可我格外确信，以我女人的直觉发誓，那男孩子根本不是随便看了一眼，就是向我这里看过来的。这让我实在焦虑不已。

晚餐时分，我家的门铃被按响了。孩他爸去开的门，登门拜访的正是隔壁家的两位，我连忙赶过去以示礼节周全。

“您好，我们是刚刚搬到隔壁的，这是我们自己烤制的点心，还请您收下。”女孩子递给孩他爸一个装饰精美的小盒子，“我是海伦娜，这位是……西格森——西格森——西格森——！”女孩子向我们露出抱歉的笑容，回身用英语喊了一声，“来和对门打招呼，这是礼节！”

男孩子踩着拖鞋从门里探了个头出来，在看见我时饶有兴趣的挑起半边眉毛。“我的名字是西格森。”他道。 

“西格森！”海伦娜气鼓鼓地喊了一声，“啊，他正值高中的第二次叛逆期，不好意思，我这个做妈妈的也很苦恼。”海伦娜不知为何扬起一个得意洋洋的笑容，但还是格外诚恳地向我们道歉，“总之今后还请您多多指教。”

“做妈妈的？！”我忍不住叫出声来，而后意识到自己的失礼，连忙敛了敛自己的声音，“您看起来比他还要年轻一些呢……”同样作为高中生的母亲，人和人的差距真的有这么大吗。我内心嘀咕一阵。

“养子啦，何况我只是长得年轻一点而已！”海伦娜脸上漾起一个大大的笑容，看起来同我家十五岁的小女儿无异，“我所相信的伟大灵魂指引着我，能够为我带来永生。”

这句话令孩他爸和我有些难以接下去。我们算不上什么宗教的忠实信徒，但圣诞节也习惯了坐在一起吃蛋糕，但海伦娜的话确实有些……尴尬。

还好这件事很快就过去了。

不过她送我们的点心好像在开盒时浮起来了，我一定是累到出幻觉了，明天好好歇歇，中午叫个外卖，早晚饭出去吃好了。

 

201x年4月24日 （水）

我在街上遇到了隔壁的海伦娜女士。她正在大卖场里挑选食材，最大号的手推车看起来可以让她整个人站在里面，像小孩子那样。

“啊、您好！”她兴奋地同我打招呼，“您认为那一种比较好呢，培根还是香肠？”

“我倾向于培根，这个牌子的实惠又好吃。”我从货架上拿了常买的家庭装培根给她。虽然这么说，但其实我更喜欢香肠。不过高中男生就不是这样了，我家大儿子最近正挑食，觉得难以用刀叉控制的香肠很难切之类的……听说海伦娜家的还在第二次叛逆期，也不知道会不会和我家大儿子一样。

话说他不会也在叛逆期吧。这可糟糕了啊。

海伦娜斟酌了一阵，皱起她好看的眉，道：“培根好像吃太久了，换些其他的或许他能更在意一点吧……”

“您是打算做西式餐点吗？”我瞅了眼她的购物车，大多都是一些小包装的西式吐司、果酱、燕麦之类的东西，“我没有冒犯的意思，不过既然来到日本，尝试一下制作日餐也很不错的。”

“比如厚蛋烧或者寿司之类的……？”海伦娜露出一副很难办的样子，“Sh……西格森不会做饭，我的话……”

“如果您不介意的话，我可以教您。”我有些跃跃欲试。这位邻居就像是一个迷，她与另一位都是一样的。虽然我从小被教导不要过于在意别人的事情，但好奇心总是一如既往的害死猫。因而我毫不犹豫地就向她抛出了橄榄枝。“这些都是可以放在便当里的饭菜。”我道，“日式便当，上学时大家都会带的。”

听到“上学时”，海伦娜有些动摇。她思考了一阵，和我确定了时间地点。我们把这件事约在明天白天，正好我家孩子都去上学了，她也刚好能有时间先送西格森去上学。

西格森这种性格，在学校里绝对吃不开的。海伦娜能少操一点心就好了……

 

201x年4月25日 （木）

不知道为什么，西格森好像没有在上学的样子。我去海伦娜家敲门叫她时，是西格森开的门。他看起来刚睡醒，还迷糊着，穿着一身格外传统的长睡衣在屋中走着，每一步都好像格外巧妙地避开了一团糟的地面。客厅拉着厚重的窗帘，光线很难进入其中，只有正播报凶杀案的电视发出蓝盈盈的光亮。我比常人宽广的眼角还看到一些漂浮着的小生物，就像是小仙子那样忙前忙后的，但这——一定是我又幻视了。

海伦娜是从里屋冲出来的，她裹了一件旧时代的男款外套，扣子都没有系上，连忙对我说了句不好意思就啪叽一声关上门。我听到她在屋里对西格森喊了些什么，还掺杂着一些奇奇怪怪的声音（我无法形容那是什么声音，至少在我的一生中没有听过），但是听不清具体内容。大概等了有五六分钟，她才再次打开门，衣着得体地站在我面前。

“在他面前，我总是很难控制住自己的脾气。”海伦娜坐在我家的沙发上喝着加了蜂蜜的红茶，同我讲，“他总能精准的戳中我的痛点，明明——明明——他知道有些事是不可以的！”海伦娜看起来相当气愤，“果然没说错，刻薄又恶劣，超差劲的，根本不关心别人的感受！”

“叛逆期嘛。”我软声安慰着她，“他们总觉得父母做的都不对。”

“是……是哦。”海伦娜楞了一下，露出无可奈何的表情，“不说这个了，你说的那些日餐要怎么做呢？”

海伦娜在做饭方面的天赋与其说是太糟糕了，不如说是感觉完全点错了方向。她做出的玉子烧会莫名其妙发出金光，蛋包饭不知为何像是里面充了空气，炸豆腐就更奇妙了，我看到有一只炸豆腐从油锅里一跃而起，扎进了水池。

味增汤是唯一顺利做成功的，除了那锅汤的咕嘟声听起来像是火山岩浆爆发。

我准备了两人份的食材，这样就可以解决掉午餐的分量。但海伦娜和我说西格森一直住在家里，临时扩充为三人份，每份的量都有些减小。我在最后炸了些可乐饼来补充食材，海伦娜去隔壁叫西格森过来一起吃饭。

“蛋包饭的话，还有另一个要做的步骤，就像这样。”等海伦娜带西格森一起过来，我刚好把番茄酱灌进了瓶子里，轻车熟路的在自己那一份上写好了“我”字，“可以在蛋包饭上写上字。”

海伦娜接过瓶子，毫不犹豫地在西格森那一份上写上了“S.H”，又思索了一阵，在自己的蛋包饭上写下“最喜欢了”。

西格森梳得一丝不苟的背头非常明显的暴露出了他红透的耳尖。

这顿午饭吃得很愉快，西格森是位很博学的年轻人，在休憩的间隙主导着餐桌上的话题，从高尔夫俱乐部谈到黄赤交角，听起来就像是偏差值出色的优等生。相比之下，我的大儿子简直就是除了运动外一无所知的大笨蛋。

“事实上，日本最令我惊讶的还是警察对案件的灵敏度。”他叠起双腿，一手撑着头一手跟着话的节奏空挥，我总有种他的指尖差根烟的错觉，“除去发现谋杀案的速度很慢，还要物理学教授帮忙勘验，竟然还请过占星师来协助。而出名的除了高中生侦探，居然还有小学生帮忙抓捕怪盗，而且两个人还长得很像，非常有趣。”西格森眯着眼望向我，或者我之后的开放式阳台里藏着的巨大城市。

“西格森！”海伦娜呵斥了他。

“难道你也是高中生侦探吗？”我饮口茶，颇有兴致的问他。

他矢口否认：“我？不。我只是一个爱好者，对罪案调查颇有心得。”

这是午餐时的一个小插曲，之后西格森很快岔开了话题，只提到一些无关的事，绝口不提这些事。比起海伦娜的迷之天赋与宗教信仰，西格森身上隐藏的谜团似乎更多一些。我猜他或许是哪个国家厉害的高中生侦探也说不定。

但是当我上网搜索西格森时，却只搜到了各种各样针对虚构的那位传奇侦探歇洛克·福尔摩斯的描写，其一写道“福尔摩斯在最后一案后进行旅行时，曾运用过西格森的化名”。

小猫在心里挠啊挠。隔壁一家好有趣啊。

 

201x年4月27日 （土）

下楼时在电梯里遇到了海伦娜，她看起来无精打采的，很疲惫的样子。

“这就是极限了啊。”她喃喃自语着，丝毫没有注意到我在她身边，“还以为能更久的……”

那是我听到她说的最后一句话。

因为这之后，她刚刚走出公寓楼，就像是被某种“东西”困住了一般，捂着心口突然倒在地上，血液开始蔓延。我愣在原地，不知道如何是好，颤抖着拿出手机准备拨打急救电话。西格森刚从对面的花店走出来，看到她倒在地上不顾一切的自车流中穿梭过来，打掉了我的手机，半跪在地上抱起海伦娜，握紧了她的手。

“埃琳娜。”我听到西格森喊。

“……最后一次，就喊我海伦娜吧。”海伦娜半阖起眼，声音很轻。

“海伦娜。”西格森说。

“世界上同样存在演绎法解决不了的事情。”海伦娜靠在西格森怀里低语，“你看，那玫瑰多美啊。”

我受到惊吓，被西格森送到电梯口，先行回了家。站在阳台偷偷摸摸地向下看，我看到穿黑衣的警察来到了现场，还有一些神父，不知为何而来。西格森好像是去警局录口供了，现在快要凌晨，他还没回来。作为他妈妈的朋友（自认的那种），我稍稍有点担心他们。

虽然和她相处的时间很短，但我依旧认为他们是很好的一家人。真希望西格森能一切平安，度过之后可能出现的难熬日子。

 

201x年4月28日 （日）

 

201x年4月29日 （月）

大儿子冲我发脾气了，很麻烦，第二次叛逆期真烦人，偏差值也不好，上不了什么好学校。明明邻居家的小孩……奇怪，邻居家住过人吗，好像自从上一家搬走以后就没有人住了。

不知道为什么昨天没有写日记，楼底下还有个奇怪的魔法阵，保洁擦都擦不掉，真倒霉，闹鬼的话可要去神社好好祭拜一下。住在冬木就这点不好，总是有稀奇古怪的事情发生，太麻烦了。

话说前一周的日记怎么回事，是被孩他爸拿去写小说了吗，好奇怪。西格森不是福尔摩斯用的化名吗，怎么会出现在我的日记本里。解谜也就算了，我可不喜欢那些死人的侦探故事啊。

离世是很悲伤的事情啊。

 

 

那是在南极的秘密故事结束后、某两位英灵的末路，是在故事落下帷幕后被迫变回未成年时期的侦探，与生前从未享受过安定生活的学者蛰居在东京一隅的最后故事。

“如果能够许愿的话，我希望能有一些时间，看看现在的世界。”学者在最后被遣散时，感慨地望着落满灰尘的屋子，这样说过。

天才儿童们已经回到了英灵座，回应她的只剩下那间屋曾经的主人、在最后一刻以自毁现存灵基为前提而收束了诸多纷乱时间线的某位侦探。不知通过何种体系，他回应了学者的召唤。

即使以少年期的不成熟模样现世，侦探也一样拥有着所有时间线上“他”的记忆，顺利地避过了时钟塔，来到远东出名的灵脉之上。鉴于魔力的储备与时钟塔在全世界的眼线，他们拥有的不过短短的一周而已。

在那一周中，小小的房间就是他们的世界。与之前一样的吵架拌嘴或者因为魔力缺失做些生前从未尝试过的愉悦事，这一切都是由他们决定的。他们会窝在沙发上看一下午的电视，学者裹着毯子安静地靠在侦探身边，听他分析那些格外简单的刑事案件，毫不客气地呼呼大睡；也会钻进厨房，对着一本食谱两个人手忙脚乱的试图做顿晚饭，即使结果是一盘会飞的品相糟糕牛肉汤也无所谓，他们并不需要真的吃点什么。这都是他们未曾尝试过的事。学者第一次做一个妻子，侦探则第一次做一位情人。他们在偶尔获得的平淡生活中学习着生前不了解的爱情，即使时钟塔的监视已经遍布整栋公寓楼，即使对友善的邻居而言，他们只是迁居过来的一对母子。

对于学者而言，这一定是很愉快的一段时光。

对于侦探而言，不得不再次亲眼见证她的离去一定是一件极为痛苦的事。

他们都有那样多奇妙的能力，却没能把对方留下。


End file.
